


Undead Cupcakes and other health hazards

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Horror Fanfic Show, M/M, Zombie Baekhyun, fairy irene, seacreature kyungsoo, vampire jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Baekhyun just started to think his green skin would look really pretty next to Kyungsoo's blue.





	Undead Cupcakes and other health hazards

**Author's Note:**

> EXO HORROR FANFIC SHOW
> 
> Day 4 - Zombies

“I found _this_, on a cupcake” Minseok entered the kitchen holding a finger covered in frosting. “You are not allowed to complain about my cat hair when you leave literal body parts around” The finger was now on the counter, and two of the other cooks were making vomit sounds.

“Thank you, I was looking for it” Baekhyun replied nonchalant, popping the finger back into his missing spot. “Did anyone actually eat it?” He whispered to the cat-man who shook his head, making lots of tiny hairs float around. He wanted to complain so badly, but he would have to hold it back a little longer.

Baekhyun was a zombie. In the undead sort of way, not _braindead_. Eventually he would miss a tooth or two, or one of his fingers would fall off, but it was ok. His green skin was disgusting to many people, so that was why he chose to work somewhere he didn’t have to deal with people staring at him.

Minseok, his best friend in the whole world, on the other hand was a beautiful cat hybrid. Everyone loved watching him swing his pretty hips around and leave gentle pets between his orange ears. That was why, when they decided to open a bakery, Minseok was the only face, and Baekhyun stayed hidden.

“Back in my city all of this was forbidden” Chanyeol, their only human, said for the tenth time today. “These are all health hazards to humans” Jongdae, the only vampire in the team, and Minseok mocked the other one on his back as he was cleaning the floor. There was slime, body part slices, and other things Chanyeol didn’t even dare to wonder what they were, all over the floors.

“As you’ve noticed, our stomachs are pretty sturdy. At least, the stomachs of those who have stomachs” Baekhyun mentioned, helping clean the counter, in one of the few moments where he would go upfront on the store. Movement was slow, and it was almost time to close.

But just as if it he was in a cheesy 90’s teen romance movie, someone walked in. He was short, had messy black hair, was wearing black round glasses and had the most beautiful shade of blue skin Baekhyun had ever seen. He was too hypnotized to even properly hide, only lowering himself so only his eyes could see over the counter.

The man as accompanied by a beautiful female fairy, glittering purple wings dirtying the floor Chanyeol had just cleaned. They were chatting happily, and when the man opened his smile, Baekhyun’s dead heart felt like it was about to work again.

“um… excuse me? I got to grab the red velvet cupcake for that guy there.” Jongdae poked Baekhyun’s head gently so he would move, but just as he did, Baekhyun noticed the cupcake had a big, fat, cat hair lying on top of it.

“Wait a second! I have a batch ready; I just need to finish up the frosting, and I’ll be here in a second!” Baekhyun then rushed to the kitchen and prepared a fresh batch just for the stranger. Free of cat hair or zombie bits. Instead, Baekhyun sprinkled confetti hearts all over it. Jongdae took the cake to the boy, who barely looked at it before shoving it into his mouth.

The lady with him, on the other way, looked right at the door of the kitchen, to almost catch Baekhyun peeking on them.

“Did he seem to like it?” Baekhyun asked again to Jongdae, who groaned deeply, rubbing his face with his empty hand.

“For the twentieth time, yes!” He said, before both got into the bus. “The guy basically aspirated your cupcake; He even took two others to go. Of course, he liked it! You’re breaking records of being annoying today.”

Baekhyun didn’t mind his friend, he just squealed and secretly hoped for the man to come back another day for more.

And he did. On the next day, and the day after that, and every day for the next three weeks. Always with the pretty fairy with him, he would get a cupcake, eat it in one bite and take two others to go.

It wasn’t until the fourth week, on a slow Friday, that Baekhyun while waiting for him to show up was surprised to see only the fairy coming in. He was fast to hide in the kitchen, and wait, since he probably wouldn’t be showing up.

“Hey deadboy!” Baekhyun was startled by the annoyed voice of Minseok, opening the door of the kitchen. “The lady wants to have a talk with you.”

Baekhyun was scared. He started to wonder if he had lost another finger, or perhaps a slice of skin from his face. He shyly walked to the front, where the pretty fairy was floating, looking around the shop.

“E-excuse me, miss?” Baekhyun said, bowing apologetically. “Is there anything wrong?”

“Ah, _you_.” She said, lowering her body until her feet were touching the floor. “Look, I just want to say something really quick.” She went on, and Baekhyun was feeling completely frozen of fear. “It’s really not cool to treat someone differently just because they supposedly have a disability ok?”

Baekhyun was really relieved it wasn’t anything on the cupcakes, but…

“What?” He was completely confused, and it showed.

“My friend?” She said. “The blind one? We come here every, single, day to eat. And you always prepare him fresh cupcakes! Just because he’s blind? Look, I understand if you meant well but—”

“He’s blind?!” Baekhyun questioned, and the fairy closed his mouth, changing her expression completely.

“Wait—You didn’t know?!” She questioned, grabbing her clutch harder in her lace gloved hands. “Then why the hell you’d prepare those fancy cupcakes just for him?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth, but nothing came out, was he really about to confess his crush to his crushes’ friend?

“Because he thinks your friend is cute” Chanyeol said, stopping right at the side of the fairy. “And your wings let go a lot of glitter, but you’re cute too. Hi, I’m Chanyeol.” He extended a hand to the fairy, who shook it while quite shy, wings letting even more glitter on the floor.

Chanyeol went back on swiping the floor, and the lady, with red cheeks, turned to Baekhyun while pressing her tiny purse against her chest.

“Is he serious? Do you like Kyungsoo?” She asked, looking and sounding completely different from before.

“Well, yes… Since the cat is out of the bag.” Baekhyun admitted, scratching the back of his neck. And then it hit him, the beauty’s name was Kyungsoo. It sounded way too, _adorable_.

“I was so worried you were just pitying him, now I’m so happy!” She chirped, feet delicately leaving the floor as she started to float. “Nothing has changed, because you’ve found out he’s blind, right?”

“Not really, no.” Baekhyun quickly admitted, and if he wasn’t dead, he would definitely be blushing. “I think he is really cute and would really like to know him better. But… See, I’m sort of dead?” The girl didn’t seem to understand what he meant with that, so he sighed and went on “I’m not normal, I’m cold, and my limbs occasionally fall, and I’m… Not pretty.”

The front doorbell chimed.

“How about, let me be the judge of that?” His voice made Baekhyun turn his face to the door, and Kyungsoo was standing there, the light hitting him just right, so his blue glittery skin was glimmering, and his black hair was adorning his facial features. His white and blueish eyes were so pretty like this, even more up close.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” The fairy tried to escape but ended up colliding with Chanyeol. “How about you come with me? My name is Joohyun, by the way” She whispered, grabbing the human’s arm so both would leave the store and let the other two talking.

“So, you have a crush on me?” Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun could almost feel his heart beating. “Good, because me too. Now, let’s talk.” He pointed to the table he and his friend usually sat at, and both moved to sit together.

Baekhyun would for sure, call it fate, that a sea creature with ultrasonic hearing would be listening to his whispered conversations with his friends on how much he adored looking at him. And that it wouldn’t matter if his skin was green, and his bits were falling. For Kyungsoo, it would only matter how hard he would entirely fall, for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rushing to keep up with schedule, so pardon the lack of interesting things to read lmao.  
I'm so sorry.


End file.
